


Winter Wonderland

by AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession



Series: Birthday one-shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession/pseuds/AnimeDudeWithKingdomHeartsOsession
Summary: Happy Birthday to my friend Keith
Relationships: Invel Yura/Original Male Character
Series: Birthday one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565863





	Winter Wonderland

A winter wonderland. That’s what he calls it. That’s what he calls him. Invel Yuta, the Winter General. There was something about him, that drives Frost crazy.

Frost Winter, a winter wizard, with snow magic, ice magic, and ice-make magic. He’s madly in love with Invel.

For months he’s been trying to ask him on a date, but he has failed in the attempts of asking him in the first place.

Now it was December, the ninth day, his birthday. No backing down today.

Frost walks up to Invel and taps on his shoulder.

Invel looks at him. “Yes.”

“Invel,” Frost says before… “Will you go on a date with me today?”

“What?” Invel asks with widened eyes.

“Please go on a date with me today,” he repeats this time bowing.

Invel looks at this and laughs. “Of course I will.”

Frost stands up and smiles.

“Happy Birthday, Frost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my friend Keith


End file.
